CaveClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a CaveClan cat. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 In CaveClan.... Flashstar padded back into the apprentices den to check for more snakes.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:14, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow groomed his fur. 22:20, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw waited for Oceanpaw. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 22:23, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar found nothing and then padded back outside the den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:24, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw was asleep in her den. 22:45, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Oceanpaw?" Stoneclaw called out. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 22:46, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar padded over to the med-cats den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:47, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Huh, what?" she said, half asleep. 22:58, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "A snake bit Flashstar's ear," Stoneclaw said. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 23:00, September 7, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah" Flashstar meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:01, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Oceanpaw treated Flashstar's ear. He was not injected with venom so he would be fine. Later..... It was time for Willowpaw's warrior ceremony. 13:23, September 8, 2013 (UTC) willowpaw was walking by.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:26, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw padded out of the medicine den. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 13:28, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Willowpaw's warrior ceremony took place. Her new name was Wllowsky. "Willowsky! Willowsky!" the clan cheered. 13:34, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Lizzardfang padded up to Stoneclaw.Shinestar17 (talk) 13:42, September 8, 2013 (UTC) willowsky couldnt wait to mentor an apprentince and she loved being a warrior.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:46, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Thrushpaw walked out of camp. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:48, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow decided to go hunting. He padded out of camp. 13:48, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar padded out of the med-cats den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:49, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Willowsky decided to see if the leader wanted her for something, Snowpaw run away Thrushpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:50, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow caught a mouse. 13:51, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "What?" Thrushpaw asked Snowpaw. Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 13:54, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "just wanted to have a walk"said snowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 13:57, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "What is it?" Stoneclaw asked Lizzardfang. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 17:16, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar padded out into the forest.Skaarsgurd (talk) 18:06, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Willowsky went over to Bladefang.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 20:07, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Bladefang saw Willowsky padding towards him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:12, September 8, 2013 (UTC) "Hello Bladefang"said Willowsky.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:09, September 9, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Bladefang replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:53, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Shallowwater went into the Medicine Cat's den. "My stomach hurts" she said. The medicine cat could see that Shallowater's stomach was bigger than usual. Now that they realized it, it had been like this for a month or two now.-Wotto3577 (talk) 21:27, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar padded over to Lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:28, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Shallowwater was panting like crazy.- Wotto3577 (talk) 21:30, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Badgerclaw went inside the warriors den.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:32, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "Hey. I smell a stranger in our territory!" Yelled a cat. Wotto3577 (talk) 21:35, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "Who?" Bladefang asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:37, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "I'm not sure" the cat replied.-Wotto3577 (talk) 21:42, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Bladefang looked for the scent.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:49, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Slowly, a small figure emerged from the bushes.–Wotto3577 (talk) 21:54, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Bladefang unsheathed his claws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:55, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "Hello?" Said a small voice. "May I join your clan?"-Wotto3577 (talk) 21:58, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "Your ganna have to ask our leader that question buddy" Bladefang meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:59, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "Ok. I was a RoseClan member but I got lost. Can I join you. Also, they were mean to me."-Wotto3577 (talk) 22:05, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "Hi" Flashstar meowed to Lightningshadow --------- Bladefang sat down "You might as well just sit here for a while because the leader is out hunting" Bladefang meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:08, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "Ok" the little she-cat mowed.Wotto3577 (talk) 22:10, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar waited for Lightningshadow to reply ------ Bladefang yawned then started to lick his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:11, September 11, 2013 (UTC) The little cat said " where can I take a nap?"-Wotto3577 (talk) 22:13, September 11, 2013 (UTC) "Whats your name?" Bladefang asked the cat.Skaarsgurd (talk) 01:18, September 12, 2013 (UTC) "Hi," Lightningshadow replied to his mate, purring. 03:33, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar purred back "Mind if i hunt with you?" he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:20, September 12, 2013 (UTC) oakpaw came by and pinned bladefang."tell me who you are in love with"said oakpaw "i will kill you if you dont"he said.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 16:19, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Bladefang pushed Oakpaw off easily "I don't love anyone, She-cats are nothing to me" He hissed. Badgerclaw then pinned Oakpaw down by the neck "You won't kill anyone, I'll just tell the leader your not cut out to be an apprentice and you can just stay in the nursery" he threatened.Skaarsgurd (talk) 19:55, September 12, 2013 (UTC) "My name is Jewelpaw" the small cat answered.- 20:51, September 12, 2013 (UTC) "I'm Bladefang" Bladefang meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:02, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Redpaw was hiding in a bush nearby, seeing what Oakpaw was doing. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 00:10, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Bluekit poked Redpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:11, September 14, 2013 (UTC) mossflower noticed her mate lionclaw was coming towards her outside."hello lionclaw"she said."hello"said lionclaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 07:56, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Bluepaw poked Redpaw again.Skaarsgurd (talk) 10:35, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "How'd you get here?" he asked. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:18, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "I padded over here" Bluekit meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:21, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "Er... When did you get here, then?" ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:22, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "A while ago" Bluekit replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:24, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "Why were you fallowing me?" he asked. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:26, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "Because i was bored" she replied.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:30, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "Er... We should go back to camp," he suggested. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:32, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "Okay" Bluekit meowed.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:33, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Redpaw started going towards the camp. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:35, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Bluekit followed Redpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:36, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Redpaw went into the camp. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 11:37, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Bluekit padded over to her two brothers.Skaarsgurd (talk) 11:38, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow nodded. "Of course," he said to Flashstar. 14:10, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "i hope our kits will be strong"said lionclaw."wait I was just about to tell you im pregent"said mossflower.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:53, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow purred. 16:02, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Flashstar licked Lightningshadow on the ear.Skaarsgurd (talk) 16:22, September 14, 2013 (UTC) few seconds later mossflower went to the nursery adn gave birth to 4 kits.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:31, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Redpaw wondered what Oakpaw was doing, and was slightly jumpy. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 18:32, September 14, 2013 (UTC) oakpaw was behind him and he jumped on redpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:47, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Redpaw heard something and barely moved out of the way. "What the hell are you doing?" he hissed. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 18:48, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "about to attack you for telling my secret"said oakpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:55, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "What secret?! Everyone knew you killed Bluesky!" he screeched, loud enough for the camp to hear. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 18:56, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Everyone in the clan heard redpaw."oh no"said oakpaw then he slapped redpaw and ran all the way to the farm (countuine on TF RP)Winxclubfan1 (talk) 18:58, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Redpaw watched, unsure as if to follow. Stoneclaw went to find Flashstar. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 19:00, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow saw the kit bolt out of clan territory. 19:04, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw found Lightningshadow instead. "I should at the least find out where he's going," he told the tom as he followed Oakpaw's trail. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 19:06, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "Um, okay," replied Lightningshadow. 19:33, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw started heading towards the farm. (contined in TF RP, mayhaps?) ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 19:34, September 14, 2013 (UTC) "Who would my mentor be?" asked Jewelpaw.- " Wotto3577Talk " 02:22, September 15, 2013 (UTC) "I think Bladefang can be your mentor, he can stop helping Stoneclaw train Redpaw" Flashstar meowed to Jewelpaw.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:02, September 15, 2013 (UTC) moonkit was kinda sad that none of the other kits would play with her and her brothers bully her."why do I have to be half clan."she always says to herself.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 08:47, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay